


Pass The Bottle and Then Some

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn’t want to sleep. When he does, he remembers things he doesn’t want to remember. He keeps nothing but a cold bottle of beer for company, but Dick walks in on him, and doesn’t leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass The Bottle and Then Some

“What are you doing up so early, Little Wing?”

“I felt like getting up at five in the morning,” he says dully. Jason’s sitting at the couch with his head rolled back, his eyes closed, a beer bottle held loosely in his hand.

Dick frowns, noticing the dark circles beneath Jason’s eyes. “You didn’t even get to bed, did you?”

Jason doesn’t bother with an answer.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

The question surprises Jason, enough that he opens his eyes tiredly at Dick. “Sure,” he says, with a shrug. “But you’re getting your own damn beer.”

“Perish the thought. I wouldn’t even think about sharing your beer,” Dick rolls his eyes. Even though they’ve shared a lot more than that in the last couple of weeks.

It’s just enough to make Jason smile.

The hiss of the cap comes off the new bottle, and Dick’s sitting down at his side. They don’t talk. Dick doesn’t ask questions, because he can already guess what keeps Jason running away from sleep.

They don’t get that many scars, physically, and emotionally, for any of them without some nasty demons lurking in their battered heads. Some more than others.

The birds are just starting to squawk outside, the sun making the room turn a deep blue, and it feels a little dream-like, but they both drink their beer in silence. Until Jason curses, shaking the last dregs of his bottle into his mouth.

“We’re out,” Dick tells him, when he starts to stand. “I took the last one. I’d say sorry, but this is good beer.” 

“I thought you only drank the stuff to keep me company,” Jason sits back down, eyeing Dick’s bottle. 

“And I’ve got you to blame for my newly acquired taste.” Dick absently mouths the top of the rim. 

Jason looks at him intently. “Fork it over. I don’t care if your germs are all over it; that beer’s too good for you.” 

“Desperate?”

“No. I just want another damn drink.”

“That’s desperate,” Dick laughs, handing him the bottle, and watching as Jason swallowed it deeply, his adam’s apple bobbing all the while as he drained it.

And then Jason’s kissing him, Dick’s lips crushed against his. Dick can taste the beer on Jason’s tongue, the hard bite of his teeth on his lower lip. A subtle fear and desperation goes into the kiss, and Dick opens himself up, letting Jason find comfort in this impromptu kiss. 

Running away can only get you so far, Dick knew. He knew what it was like to throw yourself into the thick of things, and never look back. Barreling through until your body gave away, failing at the wrong time and finding yourself in a ditch, with nothing but the hazy glimmer of stars for company. 

Dick had never let anyone help him, because he didn’t know how. He still doesn’t. But with Jason it was different. It was comfort and solace on a different level.

When Dick kisses him back, he matches Jason’s fire, but only for a few breaths, before easing him into a gentler kiss. Adrenaline isn’t what Jason needs, Dick knows him better now. 

He wraps his arms around him, pulling Jason on top of him as he falls back on the couch. Jason doesn’t fight it, he’s too tired and worn, and Dick runs his hand up and down Jason’s back, feeling the hard knot of tension there. He soothes them out, rubbing at the tension spots, and hearing with satisfaction, and relief at Jason’s sighs. 

Neither of them are good at talking sometimes, especially about themselves. But sometimes not talking can be a good thing. Sometimes, all that’s needed is a comforting touch, and a kiss to chase away the dark. 

And a couple bottles of beer don’t hurt either.


End file.
